Sight beyond sight
by Asukalover88
Summary: Hinata's sight and curiosity gets her into some lusty trouble with some of the other ninja girls. Everyones intent is different, so how will she handle them...
1. Wondering Sight

I do not own Naruto, this story and I make no profit.

"Hurry up Hinata-chan!" Sakura yelled radiantly as she raced in front of the white-eyed kunoichi girl next to TenTen ahead. Hinata picked up her speed as the three girls came to an opening of sunshine, sand, and water.

"Come on bright eyes!" TenTen laughed, dropping her bag as Sakura followed suit and raced on to the beach that stretched down to the large clear blue lake outside of the village hidden in the leafs.

"How can you wear such an ugly bathing suit Sakura-chan?" TenTen giggled meanly at Sakura's pink two piece bathing suit as she pushed the pink haired ninja girl playfully.

"I don't know maybe I should give it back to you!" Sakura snapped back as she lifted her fists and dug her feet into the sand.

"Where's Ino-chan? I though she was going to join us?" Sakura asked as she sweep-kicked TenTen to the sand.

"Who cares, she's about as fun as a D-ranked mission, right Hinata-chan?" TenTen replied rolling away in her red, one piece bathing suit as Sakura jumped on top of her and wrapped her up in a headlock.

"Uhhh yeah." Hinata blushed, tapping her index fingers together as she watched the others spar in the hot sand. Sparring always made her feel good and since they always trained together, Sensei or not, she was happy. They had gotten this far after so many missions and they were still together was a joy in itself.

Hinata's smile vanished as something pushed her hard from behind forcing her to the sand. Hinata landed on her hands and knees as she looked back to see a tall blond girl standing behind her.

"Why don't you watch where the hell you're going?" Sakura yelled viciously as she let TenTen out of her headlock and headed for Hinata.

But it was'in Ino as expected, it was Temari, the tall and cunning blonde kunoichi from the Suna village. Beautifully ruthless, she stood silently in her purple skimpy two piece bikini as she glared down at Hinata, then up at the two girls heading for her.

"Worthless." Temari whispered coldly as she continued down the trail and away from the others. Hinata scrabbled to her feet; only to watch Temari walk off into the woods. TenTen and Sakura came up behind Hinata as they patted and rubbed their friend.

''Are you ok Hinata?'' Hinata was hurt, but not by the fall, but from her own lack of self-respect to stand up to the Suna village ninja.

"Don't worry about that stiff; Come on Hinata-chan, last one in is a rotten egg!" TenTen laughed cheerfully as she snapped the back of Hinata's white top and ran for the water. Hinata shook off her despairing thoughts as she ran after the others into the water.

Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata laughed and splashed around until TenTen and Sakura picked up their sparring game in waist deep water.

"Let's see what you got." Sakura smirked wildly as she brought her fists up.

"With pleasure." TenTen leered back as she swung on the mocking girl.

Hinata stared in to the clouds, letting her feet go as she floated on her back, on the top of the warm water and sighed.

_"Worthless_."

Hinata gritted her teeth suddenly as her thoughts pestered on.

"_I'm not worthless; I'm a ninja of the hidden leaf village!_"

Hinata reminded herself proudly as her chakra strengthened it. Hinata drifted for a few moments until her radar sense pricked her, the white-eyed ninja flinched forward as a strange aura started to blink in her mind.

_"Is that Temari?"_

Hinata wondered as the tiny throb of someone else's chakra hummed sweetly in her head.

_"Her charka… _

_"It's growing." _

Hinata couldn't understand why Temari's chakra had started to grow; she hadn't sensed any trouble which meant…

_"She's exciting herself."_

Hinata blushed at the thought, it was' in the first time this had happened. She could sense it anywhere and everywhere!

Yes, her Byakugan could sense others strengthen their chakra to fight, but the knife cut both as it also sensed their sexual angst and desire that simmered just under the skin. Hinata bit her lip with curiosity as she focused her Byakugan into the direction of the growing chakra. Her eyes cleared a path straight to Temari standing in the water. Hinata could see the girl's blue aura surrounding her but there was something else…

_"Another Aura?"_

Temari swayed slowly as she turned to her left…

_"Ino-chan!"_

Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing; Ino and Temari held each other passionately as their lips connected them. An erotic heat flashed over Hinata as she watched their warm kiss continue with growing enthusiasm.

Hinata watched both girl's hands working up and down each other's firm curves with sexual eagerness. They had pulled down on the others bikini straps, exposing their tight upper bodies and ripe breasts.

Hinata's breathing sharpened as Ino attacked Temari's neck with sweet kisses. Temari moaned to the sky as Ino's blue eyes looked up slowly with a lustful glare that seemed to be staring directly at Hinata. Hinata's body and Byakugan flinched back as a hand gripped her from behind.

"Are you ok Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked carefully as TenTen jumped on Sakura's back.

"I'm fine." Hinata fidgeted weirdly as she couldn't look straight at Sakura.

"Well, it's your turn to spar." Sakura smiled with TenTen's weight, as she tilted her head sweetly.

"Ok, I'm ready." Hinata took a deep breath as she noticed TenTen looking down at her chest.

"The water isn't that cold Hin-Hin-chan, what have you been doing you naughty little girl?" Giggled TenTen as she started splashing water on Hinata's hardened nipples.

"TenTen." Sakura chuckled frivolously at the brown-haired girl's question as she flipped the girl over her back and into the water. Hinata blushed deeply, covering her chest as Ino's glare appeared in the front of mind.

"Get ready." Sakura ordered quickly as TenTen launched out of the water at Hinata. The white eyed girl tightened her fists as her Byakugan intensified.

"Let's do it!" Hinata nodded as she grappled with TenTen into the water.

After their three-way sparring with each other, the girls called it a day as dusk started to set. They had changed into their evening attire as they walked into the darkening village.

"I'm starving!" TenTen yawned as she stretched longingly, bumping both girls.

"Me too, let's hit a Raman house, my treat." Sakura smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around Hinata and TenTen's necks.

"Ok." Hinata smiled shyly as she touched the points of her index fingers together. The daydream continued to play in Hinata's head from earlier; she just couldn't stop thinking about Ino and Temari.

_"Did I really see that?"_

"Quit daydreaming Hinata." TenTen teased lightly as she grabbed Hinata's firm ass. The girls didn't dally as they walked into the first restaurant and ordered. Sakura and TenTen sat on one side of the table and Hinata on the other side and began eating.

"If these noodles weren't so hot I'd eat them bare-handed." TenTen declared greedily as she pulled apart her chop-sticks and dug in.

"Maybe we should start calling you TumTum from now on?" A voice suggested rudely as its owner walked to their table.

"Very funny Ino." TenTen grumbled as she slurped her noodles.

"Where were you earlier?" Sakura asked wonderingly as she stirred her meal.

"Sensei wanted me to train longer so I couldn't make it, sorry." Ino moaned carelessly as she looked at the others and sat down next to Hinata. The others seem convinced, but Hinata knew better as she held her tongue.

"So, who went with you?" Ino inquired patiently as she played with a small bottle of soy sauce on the table.

"TenTen, Hinata and me sparred mostly, we seen Temari out there but she was too good to join us." Sakura recalled carelessly as she lifted her first bite. Ino jerked slightly at the mention of Temari's name that only Hinata's sharp eyes could pick up on.

"Sounded like a fun time for any peeking-tom." Ino sat her head on the table sideways hidden from Sakura and TenTen and smiled at Hinata indecently.

"Spar much Hinata-chan?" Ino's hand slid into Hinata's lap and rubbed her thigh secretly under the table. Hinata blushed a crimson red as her cup came up to her lips swiftly. Her sex soaked through her panties instantly as she squeezed her thighs together with Ino's hand between them.

_"Please not now." _

To be continued…


	2. Perverted Tendencies

"Please excuse me." Hinata begged hurrily as she fidgeted to get up. Her body felt like it was ablaze and Ino had only touched her leg.

"Are you ok Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked genuinely as the white-eyed girl shifted her way pass Ino and ran for the back of the restaurant.

"What's her problem?" TenTen asked mildly as she ate another mouth full of noodles.

"Who knows?" Ino frowned her eyebrows as she watched Hinata disappear into the bathroom. Hinata turned on the water on full and splashed her face repeatedly. Panting hard, she could feel her heart throbbing rapidly in her chest as the heat in her loins caught fire.

_"Calm down Hinata, don't make a scene, your in public." _

She told herself feebly as she fought the need to race into one of the stalls and pleasure herself.

_"Why? Why I'm I turned on so easily? She barely touched me." _

Hinata looked reluctantly into the mirror with her question as no answer came from her reflection. After a few deep breaths the feeling slowly subsided as she closed her eyes in relieve.

"Feeling better pervert?" A voice whispered inconsiderately behind her as it seized both her wrists and mashed her groin into the counter.

"Huh! Ino!" Hinata gasped in surprise, as the blonde's tongue gently tasted her ear. The aroused feeling flared to life again in her crotch as Ino started grinding her ass into Hinata's.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan? You seem a bit… edgy." Ino teased spitefully as she crossed her and Hinata's hands across the Hyuuga girl's chest. Hinata broke into a light sweat as Ino began rubbing their hands forcibly on her sensitive breasts.

"You're on fire Hinata-chan, I bet you're all wet and sticky down here." Ino smirked in the mirror as they both gripped Hinata's girlhood through her tight pants.

"Please don't do that." Hinata groaned breathlessly as she tried to keep her sex out of Ino's hand.

"I believe _you_, but I don't believe your body." Ino chuckled softly, placing one finger between the white-eyed girl's tight petal and lifted Hinata to her tippy-toes.

"Shhhh." Ino cupped Hinata's mouth quickly as Hinata snuffed a loud and unavoidable moan. "You should really keep it down if you don't want the others to come in and see you acting so slutty? Or do you?" Ino pestered on as she started circling her finger on the young girl's clit.

"Ino-chan, please stop I-I can't take anymore." Hinata panted deeply as her whole body shook with excitement and fear.

"Sure you can, you don't know what your body can handle and your scare of it, scared of what might happen if your pushed over the edge." Hinata placed her hands on the counter as she started to grind her body back into Ino's.

"It feel's pretty good when someone else is playing with you, huh Hinata-chan?" Ino chuckled rancorously as she continued to play with Hinata's swollen button with one hand and slowly inserted two fingers into the meek girl's mouth with the other.

"It must suck to always be concerned with what other people think of you, now look at you, letting me play with you in open public like a whore, hmmm I wonder what your daddy would think about his little girl doing such things, not only in public but with another girl?" Ino's naughty words divided Hinata, as she knew it would disgust and disgrace him and their family, but the other half wanted, no craved to experience the bliss and sensation of being touched by another.

"Ino-chan, Hinata-chan is everything alright in there?" Sakura purred outside the door as it started to swing in.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan." Ino whispered lightly as she forced her fingers down the white-eyed girls throat, causing her to vomit instantly.

"Everything's fine she, just a upset stomach." Ino reassured lovingly as Sakura stood at the door and listened to Hinata throwing up in the sink.

"Cool, let's check it out!" TenTen laughed impartially, trying to pass Sakura as the pink haired girl looked at her coldly and blocked her way.

"Well we're going to leave, will you make sure she gets home ok." Sakura requested thoughtfully as she punched TenTen still trying to look around the corner.

"Sure thing, I'll take care of her, see you guys later." Ino replied brightly as she waited for the door to close. Ino removed her sticky digits from Hinata's mouth as Hinata gagged uncontrollably for a few moments, her head still spinning from the constant puking.

"Feeling better…?" Ino sniggered meanly, patting Hinata's back as the Hyuuga girl spun and slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Bitterness soaked the white-eyed word's as her normally white eyes were now bloodshot with tears of hate and anger.

"Don't get mad Hinata-chan, I did it to protect you... _and _me." Ino smirked as Hinata's face softened. She was right; if she hadn't done what she had, Sakura and TenTen would have caught them red-handed.

"See, no harm done." Ino turned on the water and washed her hands as Hinata looked into the sink at her mess, then to Ino.

"Come on let me buy you a rice ball and walk you home." Ino offered sweetly as she moistened a paper towel and wiped Hinata's mouth. The Hyuuga remanded still as she stared in to Ino's sharp blue eyes.

"I think I'll go alone, I'm all _better _now." Hinata stung spitefully as she pulled back from Ino's hand and headed for the door.

"Ok, we'll continue this some other time then." Ino announced eagerly as Hinata walked out the bathroom and out the restaurant.

To be continued…


	3. Wild Wind

The next morning Hinata's eyes flickered open slowly as the sun shown in through her window and across her bed. She could hear the birds chirping outside as she rubbed her eyes, got up, and stretched.

"I need to start training." She mumbled, walking into the hall half awake and to the bathroom to wash up. Her stomach started to groan as she tried to remember why she was so hungry.

_"Ino-chan."_

Her teeth gritted instantly at the name as she saw Neji walk around the corner, his face serious as always. His eyes seem to stare right through her every time he looked at her. He sized her up and down, but then abruptly looked away, blushing. Hinata looked down to see a giant wet spot on the pajamas as she quickly covered herself as they both passed each other, blushing.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama." Neji said lowly as he continued on without question or pause.

"Morning." Hinata replied rapidly as she picked up her pace for the bathroom. Inside the bathroom Hinata peeled off her clothes and stared at her sticky underwear, wondering how they got that way.

_"What kind of dream did I have last night?" _

She put the thought in the back of her head as she turned on the shower and got cleaned up. In her room, Hinata finished drying off as she sensed danger from behind her. Hinata spun on a dime and caught a flying kunai heading straight for her as her towel hit the floor. She looked to her window to find Sakura and TenTen, smiling in at her naked form.

"I'll be right out." Hinata smiled back embarrassingly as she threw back the kunai and picked up her towel. TenTen caught her weapon and licked her lips as Sakura pulled the brown-eyed girl back from the window. Hinata got dressed and raced out as the three joined up and headed out of the Hyuuga's yard, into the street.

"God, what took you so long?" TenTen asked jokingly as she balanced a kunai at the end of her finger.

"Still feeling a little sick from last night Hinata-chan?" Sakura mentioned lightly as she locked her fingers together behind her head and looked to the sky.

"No, I'm fine I just need some breakfast." Hinata whispered coyly as she tapped the points of her index fingers together.

"You read my mind Hinata-chan, Pancakes here I come!" TenTen pumped her fist into the air as both Sakura and Hinata giggled. The three ate breakfast and headed out to train as Neji and Naruto stood before the training grounds.

"There you are Sakura-chan! We've been looking for you and TenTen all morning." Naruto announced brightly as Neji stood back, avoiding Hinata as the same went for her.

"Granny's got a mission for you, me, Neji, and TenTen we have to report right now!" Naruto gripped his fists as his energy even this early in the morning couldn't be sedated. Hinata felt her blood go cold as she was' in asked to be on the mission and everyone else was.

"Ok, I guess we'll have to train later, sorry Hinata-chan." Sakura apologized moderately as Naruto, Neji and TenTen all looked to Hinata with mixed reactions.

"Maybe next time Hinata-chan." TenTen assured knowingly.

"Sure Hinata-chan, you're a great ninja!" Naruto reinforced as Neji stood silently. Neji didn't have to say anything as Hinata could read his eyes.

_"No room for a little pervert on this mission." _

The four turned and sprung to the rooftops for the fifth's tower as Hinata watched with envy at the fleeting group.

_"It's not fair."_

Anger began to rise in her as tears swelled up in her eyes. The group disappeared from sight as Hinata ran into the woods, crying.

_"Pathetic." _

_"Weak."_

"Worthless."  
  
Negative thoughts bombarded her mind as she ran blindly through the trees and brushes. Hinata tripped over a root and hit the ground hard as she lay there, watching the tears fall from eyes.

_"I can't even run right, I can't do anything right."_

Hinata lashed her own self-confidence again as she looked up to see a pair of feet in front of her.

"Are you ok?" The feet asked as a hand came down to help her up. Hinata quickly wiped her eyes as she took the hand and stood up.

"Ino-chan? What do you want?" Hinata wondered nastily out of character as Ino looked at her with complete surprise.

"I was jus' going to train, then I heard someone running, are you okay?" Ino responded soothingly as she put her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Thanks, but I just want to be alone right now." Hinata pulled away from Ino's gentle gesture as she walked off deeper into the woods. Hinata continued to walk as her unremitting ideas agitated her more.

_"I'm not a baby, but why do they handle me with kid-gloves." _

Hinata wanted to scream at the top of her lungs as a light breeze crossed her face and body.

_"That's not natural wind." _

Hinata walked towards the winds origin as she came up behind some brush and looked through to an open shaded area. A naked female figure with nothing on but a village headband around her neck and a large fan swayed sedately.

_"It's Temari? And she's NAKED!" _

Hinata covered her mouth in shock as she watched the sand village-nin twist and turn her fan in a liquid-like motion. Temari hummed sweetly to herself as she unleashed the true power of her iron fan. The airwaves produced from the fan sliced easily through some branches above her as she paused and took a deep breath.

The blonde started to spin in place as her fan generated a giant whirlwind that ravaged the remaining branches and ripped up through the canopy. Hinata covered her face as dirt and undergrowth whipped around her. Temari smiled up to the sky as the morning dew and sun fell down on her nude form from the huge opening overhead. It was short lived as she dropped suddenly to her knees exhausted from the charka used.

Hinata unconcealed herself and sprinted to Temari without thinking as a smirk worked up the side of Temari's face. She swiped her fan across Hinata's path effortlessly as the Hyuuga girl raced head long into it. Hinata hastily hunched down as she covered her face with both of her forearms crossed as the deadly currents of air struck her dead on. Hinata could feel the air cut through her clothes, coat and skin as she dropped to her hands and knees. Hinata watched Temari's bare feet head towards her as the massive fan stuck into the dirt next to her.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Temari asked ferociously as she gripped Hinata by the collar of her ripped jacket and lifted her up.

"I was just looking..." Hinata tried to answer as Temari jerked her closer to her naked body. Hinata continued to stammer, as she couldn't help but stare at Temari's body. She could smell the girl's intoxicating scent freely as it filled her nostrils and made her dizzy.

"Oh really?" Temari shook Hinata again as her chest bounced up against Hinata's face.

"To train, a place I could train!" Hinata barked intensely as she finally overcame her fear and angst. Temari grinned unreservedly at the white-eyed girl and set her down.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Temari brushed off Hinata's shoulders as she looked simply at the Hyuuga girl. Hinata remained silent as she continued to stare at Temari's sweat-soaked body. She never realized that Temari was so well built; her arms and legs were firm and cut, her chest full and abs flat and hard. Her pubic hair trimmed neatly into a little triangle, matching the color of her hair pulled back into four short, spiky ponytails.

"What's wrong? Never seen a naked girl before?" Temari hissed fondly as she gripped her fan and lifted it quickly under Hinata's chin and looked her squarely into the younger girl's pretty white eyes.

"No, it's jus'…" Hinata stuttered as she closed her coat over her own body.

"I know, jus' your own, no big deal." Temari seem to read the shy girl's mind as she lower her fan and glanced over the meek girl with her own speculation.

"Well, I was going to practice my taijutsu but I don't have a partner, would you like to spar with me... Hinata, right?" Temari asked carefully as she glazed affectionately at Hinata.

"I-I'd like that a lot." Hinata couldn't help but smile as she took her up her fighting-stance.

"Like that? I don't think so, strip down." Temari motioned her fan at Hinata's clothes as the Hyuuga's jaw dropped in awe.

"What's the matter got something I don't?" Temari made a rude gesture with her crotch to indict a penis as Hinata shook her head wildly.

"Well then what are you, scared?" Temari tilted her head; her dark green eyes seem to hypnotize Hinata on the spot as the dark-haired girl slowly dropped her coat and began to undress.

After a few seconds Hinata stood in her birthday suit with her headband around her neck. Embarrassed to be naked in front of another girl and outside, Hinata reluctantly covered her chest and bald slit. Temari chuckled into her hand as Hinata turned her face and blushed.

"Go!" Temari shifted promptly on her word and punched Hinata in the stomach. Spittle shot Hinata's mouth as her hands gripped Temari's forearm in pure shock.

"Jus' because your naked doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you and I hope you're willing to do the same to me." Temari whispered into Hinata's ear as she gripped Hinata's arm and flipped her on her back. Hinata twisted her body in mid-air as she landed on her feet and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I won't give up that easy, it's my ninja way!" Hinata yelled proudly as she focused her Byakugan on Temari and attacked the blonde with everything she had.

"Now that's more like it!" Temari agreed slyly as the two collided.

To be continued...


	4. Knockout

After sparring for about an hour Hinata dropped to her knee breathing hoarsely. Her naked body was covered in sweat, dirt and bruises as she glared at Temari with the intensity of a wild fire. Temari felt the same exhaustion dragging her down as her legs started to shake with excitement she hadn't felt in years.

"Jus' give up, you'll never knock me down!" Temari yelled over to the white-eyed girl as she tried to hide her fatigue behind her tough demeanor.

"I won't give up, it's my ninja way and I will knock you down!" Hinata slowly got to her feet again as she raised her palms and voice at the over-confident blonde.

_"I was wrong about this one."_

Temari knew she had grossly underestimated the Hyuuga girl as she started to doubt herself. Hinata launched herself at the nude girl with a new found force.

_"She's faster!?"_

Temari's eyes widened as Hinata cut the distant between them so quickly she had barely enough time to defend herself. Temari's hands blocked the first two punches as she left herself open for a kick in the ribs. Grunting loudly from the kick, Temari replied with a straight right to the short girl's chest. Hinata seem like a machine, the punch barely phased her as the short-haired girl threw another two hit combo.

_"I can't keep this up!"_

Temari knew she was at her breaking point; her movements were becoming more sluggish as Hinata scored two more blows.

"I WILL!" Hinata yelled viciously as she wrapped up the sand village ninja's arms in hers and slammed her naked body into Temari's, forcing them both backwards. Completely spend, Temari's legs started to give out under her own weight plus Hinata as they both fell to the ground.

_"It can't be!"_

Temari's mind roared as her back hit the ground with Hinata gritting her teeth, their arms still locked. The two laid on the ground gasping for their lives as Hinata looked into Temari's surprised face.

"I told you... I'd knock... you down." Hinata said weakly, dropping her head into blonde's chest as she rubbed her face between Temari's dirty, sweaty breast. Hinata couldn't help but taste the blonde's tender flesh on her lips as a strange heat rose throughout her battered body.

"Hinata…" Temari toned softly as Hinata's body slowly moved around on top hers, brushing and touching their most sensitive parts together.

_"Please don't make me stop."_

Hinata's mind and body begged as she took note of the blonde's unresistant moans. Hinata carefully let her tongue explore the blonde's body with a burning desire as she caressed up and down the short haired girl's back. Temari bent her leg up delicately between Hinata's legs and against her soaking petals as the white-eyed girl groaned passively. Temari slid a hand between her own legs and started to masturbate as Hinata ground her crotch into her firm, muscular thigh repeatedly. The Byakugan bearer's body throbbed blissfully as she straddled Temari harder and placed her hands on the both side of the blonde's head for better leverage. Temari's eyes fluttered teasingly at Hinata as her little flower wanted the same attention as Hinata's.

"Please, Hinata-chan." Temari looked into Hinata's lust filled eyes as the Hyuuga knew exactly what she wanted. The white-eyed girl nodded lightly as she lifted her body a little and set her knee snugly against Temari's dripping opening. Temari howled, removing her hand from her crotch as she bucked her erect button against the younger girl's leg quickly. Hinata's body trembled amorously as she leaned down and kissed Temari's hungry, dry lips. Both girls moaned uncontrollably as their tongues touched and tasted for the first time in a new wave of lust. Temari gripped Hinata's ass tightly as she rubbed the Hyuuga girl's sex even harder against her leg.

"Harder Temari-chan!" Hinata shrieked uncharacteristically, jerking her head back as warm saliva streamed down the sides of her mouth. Both girls bodies were drenched in each others sweat and sex as they were about to reach their limits. Both girls screamed in pure pleasure as they exploded all over each other.

"Temari-chan…" Hinata collapsed on top of the blonde completely spend as they inhaled the sexual scents of their overzealous love making. Sublime and melancholy saturated Hinata's heart as Temari protectively embraced her tightly. Minutes passed before Temari finally spoke.

"I have to go on a dangerous mission and I don't know if I'll be coming back." Temari said tenderly as she ran her fingers through Hinata's damp hair.

"I'll wait for you no matter what." The dark-haired girl smiled as she snuggled closer to Temari.

"You need to get back before everyone starts to worry about you." Temari changed the subject as Hinata purred solicitously at the blonde rough but tender touch.

"But I want to stay with you." Hinata groaned in refusal as she tightened her grip on the sand village ninja. Temari chuckled softly at Hinata's determination as she pried the shrimp of a girl off her and got up.

"No." Temari said smoothly.

"But?" Hinata spat as she shifted to her knees.

"But nothing, now get dressed and go home." Temari snapped as she walked to her cloth and started to dress. The Hyuuga jumped to her feet as she watched the green-eyed girl slid on her fishnet undergarment.

"Why? Why can't I stay with you?" Hinata pleaded mercifully as she grabbed the blonde's arm.

"Enough!" Temari shouted as she backhanded Hinata across the face. Hinata palmed the side of her face instantly as it felt like an open flame on her cheek and dropped to her knees.

"But I…" Hinata tried to continue as Temari raised her hand again.

"Don't! Don't say it!" Temari yelled fiercely as tears began to fill her eyes. Hinata could feel her heart sear in two as tears streamed down her face.

"I should have known this was going to happened." The blonde sighed dreadfully, wiping her eyes as she finished getting dressed.

"Then why did you let me do it? Don't you care about anyone but yourself?" Hinata asked vehemently as she glared at Temari.

"Jus' shut up and go home." The Sand Nin snapped as she turned her back on the crying girl and headed in to the woods.

_"Temari-sama...?"_

To be continued...


	5. Change of heart?

Hinata walked home with her head down alone and ashamed as the sun started to set. She had never felt this way before in her life, she was a complete wreck from Ino's weird, lusty advances, and Temari's open-ended lovemaking. She couldn't get either one out of her head she just wanted to scream.

_"I-I-I don't know what to do."_

Her emotions swelled up inside her as she dropped to her knees and started crying again. She hated crying, it made her feel so frail and weak as Neji's cold words crept into mind.

_"You can't change who you are..."_

She was the heiress to the Hyuuga's main branch and love was something a shinobi didn't need. Her father wanted the main branch to be strong and relentless but she just didn't have it in her to throw her emotions aside and kill on command like her cousin, Neji. Or did she...

_"Your kick is weak and your footing is all wrong."  
_  
Her father was hard and unkind more times then not and very rarely showed his feelings. So her idea of love and compassion was just as hard to understand from her brutal and stern upbringing, but this strange love if you can call it that was something confusingly new to her.

_"What should I do?"_

Ino and Temari were different from her; they were born to be kunoichi. Ino was determined and strong-willed from elite parenting and Temari was cold and calculating with raw instinct to slay without apprehension.

_"But I want to change, I want to be stronger."  
_  
She had changed but not in the way she wanted. She still felt too much with her heart and that was holding her back from to being a truly elite ninja. If she was' in a ninja her being in love wouldn't of been a big deal, but to be in love with another girl? Unspeakable! Her father would never allow anything of the sort.

_"I wish I was just a normal girl."_

The white-eyed girl watched the tears drop from her eyes and splash the dirt.

"Why are you always crying when I see you?" A voice announced itself from high up as Hinata knew who it was without looking up.

"What do you want, Ino?" Hinata sniffled loudly as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her tore coat.

"Nothing, jus' hanging around." Ino smiled crookedly as she hooked her legs and swung upside-down on a near by branch.

"Stop following me!" Hinata yelled brashly as she looked up to Ino's grinning face.

"Why are you so upset, Temari didn't hurt you did she?" The blonde chuckled vibrantly as she started to swing herself. Hinata blushed darkly as she caught a noise in her throat.

"You were watching us?" Hinata asked shyly as Ino nodded her head.

"You seemed a little depressed earlier, so I decided to keep an eye on you but when you ran into Temari..." Ino paused as she flipped off the branch and landed on her feet.

"So, you saw...?" Hinata looked away as the blonde moved closer.

"From the naked sparring, right to your lovemaking and even that little bickering match at the end, it was kinda cute really." Ino stood over Hinata as the Hyuuga gripped the ground tightly in her hands.

"How was it, everything you expected?" Ino teased unmercifully as she got to her knees in front of Hinata. The white-eyed girl felt uneasy from Ino's words as the images and heat poured back into her.

"Please stop Ino, just leave me alone." Hinata's body started to heat up on it's own as Ino set her hands on top of hers.

"You always say that but never reinforce it, if that was the case you'd get up and go home, no ones stopping you… or is that special feeling coming back?" The flower girl whispered softly as she gently rubbed the back of Hinata's hands. The dark-haired girl relaxed her breath as she turned her wet eyes up at the blonde ninja girl.

"Addicting is' in it, the touching, the tasting, the shear heat of the moment." Ino moaned harmoniously as she leaned in and rubbed her nose against Hinata's wet cheek.

"Being covered in each other's sweat and sex." Ino continued, as Hinata knew Ino didn't have to disguise her desire for her. Hinata had to get the upper hand on blue-eyed girl, but to do so she had to act, and fast.

_"Kiss her."_

Hinata thought as she swiftly kissed Ino, confidently. The blonde was caught off guard as her eyes widened, then slowly closed. Both girl's tongues twisted sensationally as their hands began to explore the outline of the other's body.

"Mmmm Hinata-chan, your like a cute little puppet I can't help but play with." Ino moaned carelessly as she started to pull at the white-eyed girl's clothes.

"You like being in control, you like having your way with people that are weaker then you, is that what you think Ino-chan?" Hinata asked hotly as Ino moaned in agreement.

"Byakugan." Hinata whispered as she summoned her kekkei-genkai and struck Ino in the neck.

"Uh!" This was all flower girl could manage as she fell paralyzed into Hinata's arms.

"I'm not a toy for people to play with and as for being in control..." Hinata whispered darkly into the blonde girl's ear as she poked Ino in the side and stomach with two charka-filled fingers. Ino's eyes held complete surprise as she lost control of her bladder and started pissing herself against her will. Hinata couldn't help but smirk at Ino's amazed face as hot urine streamed down between her bandaged thighs.

"Don't work yourself up; you'll be paralyzed for about 5 more minutes." Hinata projected softly as she held Ino's struggling body. The blonde's face contorted meanly as she tried to throwing her stiff limbs at Hinata in contempt.

"I'm sick of you putting your hands on me so freely, I'm heiress to the Hyuuga clan, not a puppet!" Hinata gripped Ino's collar tightly as her father's dark demeanor started to take over.

"One more thing, and I'm only going to say this once more, stop following me!" Hinata dropped Ino on the ground as she got to her feet, looking down at the paralyzed girl.

"Jus' remember what I said or next time, I'll make you lose "complete" control of your body in front of everyone." Hinata threatened darkly as she turned her back on Ino, struggling around on the ground and continued home.

_"What I'm I doing…?"_

To be continued…


End file.
